Sweet Dreams
by WRE
Summary: OK, it's, er...a song fic. I really like it, actually. The song is Dream River by the Mavericks (don't scream and run, it's a really nice song). Anyway, it's by me so it's gotta be great (hehe...debatable) so just read it! And review please! Oh, the


****

I know, this is silly but I want to say this is for Liz and Ellie, if they ever read it, because I love you guys and I'm sorry and I'll miss you like hell.

Floating down a dream river

With the moon and stars above

Maybe they can help me find a way to 

Have your love

Harry lay with his eyes closed. He could feel the grass beneath him and the cool breeze on his skin. He could hear the rustling of the wind on the trees and the gentle splashing of the water nearby. It was very quiet, and so peaceful. Completely relaxed, he opened his eyes slowly. The sky above him was dark and clear. The stars were bright and beautiful. A comet blazed across the sky. Harry smiled slightly.

__

I wish…

"When you wish upon a star…" a quiet voice said nearby. It was a woman's voice, soft and gentle and strangely familiar.

"…someday we'll be where you are." This time it was a man's voice. He sounded somehow sad, and also familiar.

Harry sat up and looked around. The moon was almost full and illuminated everything with it's eerie silvery light. He was by a small river in a little clearing of a forest. And sitting by him were two people. The man was tall with unruly black hair.

__

Just like mine Harry thought, absent-mindedly reaching up and touching his own messy hair.

The woman was very pretty, with long hair and green eyes.

__

Just like…mine Harry thought again. He stared.

Both of them were smiling at him but their eyes were sad, regretful somehow.

"Mum?" Harry heard himself whisper. "Dad…"

****

Sleeping in the darkest room

Dreaming I am in your arms

Oh how I wish my dream comes true with

All my heart

Ron opened the door slowly and quietly and closed it gently behind him as he entered the dormitory. It was completely dark except for the pale light from the moon.

The only one from his dormitory who hadn't gone home for Christmas was Harry, who was already asleep.

Ron sat down on his bed.

"Dad?" he heard Harry whisper.

"No you idiot, it's…" Ron started, but stopped.

"Mum…is it…how…" Harry said quietly.

Harry was dreaming about his parents again. Ron had heard him talking to them in his sleep so many times. Harry had never said anything about these dreams though, and Ron was sure he didn't remember them. He never told Harry what he heard him say, and never woke him.

Ron stood up. He opened the curtain around Harry's bed slightly, and saw Harry smiling. He always seemed so unhappy, and it was good to see him smile for once, even in his sleep.

Ron shut the curtain again, and got into his bed.

__

He may as well be happy in his dreams, he thought sadly as he drifted off to sleep. _I wish his dreams could be true…_

****

Don't want this night to end

Don't want to live without you

"Is this real?" Harry asked, standing up, overjoyed but knowing it couldn't be true. He knew he was dreaming but he wanted to be told it was real, to be told it was alright and that it would never end. "Is this a dream? No, please say it's real. Say it's true.."

"This isn't real Harry," said James as he and Lily stood too. "You know that, don't you. You're dreaming. But _we are_ real. We're still with you."

"We love you too much to leave you. We're always watching over you. And oh Harry, we're so proud of what we see. We're so proud of you."

"Proud of me? Why? I'm not clever and powerful and brave like you were," he said to his father. "And I'm not kind and caring like everyone says you were," he said to his mother. He hung his head.

"There's nothing to be proud of."

"Don't say that!" his mother said, tears running down her face. "You are! You are brave, and you are kind!"

"Harry it wouldn't matter anyway. We love you so much."

Harry smiled up at them.

"I know. I know, I love you too. I wish…I wish…"

"Don't wish for anything to be different. Be happy!"

"I'm never happy though, not really! I'm only happy now. I'm happy with you. I'm happy now…I don't want this to end. I'm happy…"

****

Floating down the dream river

With you by my side

I know it's make believe but

Please don't wake me

I don't mind

Hermione sat on the bed by Harry's. She too had often heard him talking with his parents in his dreams as he did now.

__

He's with them, and he's happy she thought. _But it's not real! He's dreaming it's only a dream…._

"I'm happy now," Harry whispered. "I'm happy with you."

__

But does it matter? He's only contented now, only when he sleeps.

He wouldn't even remember his dreams when he awoke, she knew. Should she wake him?

"Oh Harry," she sighed. "I wish it could be real. I wish you could be happy."

She looked at the floor sadly.

"But you have your dreams. You have to have your dreams. Nobody can take them away. Nobody will. Hold on to your make-believe."

She stood up quietly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

****

Don't want this night to end 

Don't want to live without you

Floating down the dream river

With you by my side

I know it's make believe but

Please don't wake me

I don't mind

Everything was changing. Everything was fading, and it was suddenly very cold. It was as if everything was becoming shrouded in mist.

"Harry, we have to go. But please, don't regret that it wasn't different. It will only make you miserable. Get on with your life…"

"No, don't go, please, stay…"

"You'll see us when you dream. And we're always with you, even though you don't know. But when you wake you won't remember…"

"I will! I won't forget! I'll remember!"

"Harry…"

"Please, stay, I need you…"

Lily was weeping now.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry we have to go. I'm sorry you won't remember this…"

"But I will! I'll remember…"

Harry sank to his knees as his parents walked away from him and faded into nothing. His eyes went blurry with tears.

"No," he whispered vaguely. "No. Don't…please…stay…"

****

I know it's make believe but

Please don't wake me

I don't mind

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the red velvet curtains around his bed. He felt exhausted, and incredibly downhearted for no reason at all.

He supposed he should get up. So he did. He pulled on his clothes slowly, wondering why he felt so terrible. He felt like going back to bed, like giving up completely, like sleeping forever.

But he wandered downstairs to the common room where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Morning Harry," said Ron. "Well, afternoon really. But anyway…sleep well?"

"Pleasant dreams?" Hermione enquired sadly.

Harry walked to the window at the snow covered grounds, the glassy ice on the lake. His dad would have done this, he thought. He imagined his parents standing at this very window, looking out at a cold winter's day.

"I can't remember."


End file.
